1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to anti-theft security devices for recorded media and, more particularly, to an anti-theft security storage container that fits around the item of recorded media and includes a internal slide having a locking tab that locks the item of recorded media in the container. Specifically, the present invention relates to an anti-theft security storage container having an internal slide that automatically moves to the closed and locked position when the item of recorded media is inserted into the container and automatically moves out of the way of the item of recorded media when the device is unlocked and being opened.
2. Background Information
Retail establishments must display items of recorded media such as CDs, DVDs, VHS tapes, cassette tapes, and video game cartridges in security devices that carry electronic article security (EAS) tags. The security devices prevent shoplifters from removing the EAS tags from the recorded media and stealing the recorded media. Many different devices are known in the art to lock EAS tags to items of recorded media. In general, the art desires that the devices be as small as possible so that shelf space is not occupied by the security container. The art also desires that the security containers are easy to load and unload so that automated equipment may be used to load the devices and so that sales clerks will not be hampered in removing the media for sale. Another problem in the art is that sharp or abrupt ledges in the security devices can catch and tear the thin plastic layer that surrounds jewel boxes and other items of recorded media. The art thus desires a security storage container that can be quickly loaded with automated equipment while protecting the thin plastic layer surrounding the item of recorded media.
Another problem in the art is that some types of security storage containers allow a shoplifter to access the end opening of a typical jewel box or DVD storage container. Shoplifters have learned that they can cut the plastic wrapping around the storage container and pry open the end opening and remove a CD or DVD from the storage container without needing to break the security device. Although some prior art security devices allow the retail store owners to load the items of recorded media in a xe2x80x9cspine-outxe2x80x9d configuration that prevents access to the storage containers, some retail establishments find this configuration undesirable because the front cover of the item of recorded media is then hidden behind the main wall of the security storage container that typically holds the EAS tag. The art thus desires a security storage container configuration that will prevent access to the end opening of the container while allowing the front surface of the storage container to be fully displayed without interference from other parts of the security container.
Another problem in the art of security storage containers is that the UPC symbols on the backs of the items of recorded media can be hidden or obscured by angled edges when the item of recorded media is disposed in the security storage container. The art desires a security storage container configuration that will not block access to the UPC code and that will not distort the scanability of the UPC code.
The invention generally provides a security storage container for items of recorded media. The device automatically closes and locks when the item of recorded media is inserted into the security storage container. The invention may be loaded and locked with automated equipment.
In one embodiment, the invention provides a locking mechanism having dual locking fingers that cannot be easily defeated by a shoplifter.
In another embodiment of the invention, the security storage container includes a relatively large, uninterrupted rear surface that allows product identification and information labels to be scanned by scanning devices without interference from the security storage device.
Another embodiment of the invention provides a security storage container that allows compact discs and DVD jewel boxes and other storage containers to be loaded in a xe2x80x9cspine-outxe2x80x9d configuration while fully displaying the front cover of the storage container.
The invention also provides a security storage container that has a smooth entrance that protects the thin plastic layer around the storage container when the storage container is being loaded into the device.
The invention also provides a security storage container that is relatively small compared to the item of recorded media so that the security storage container does not occupy a large amount of shelf space. The invention also provides a security storage container that nests together with other security storage containers to minimize storage and shipping space.